onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
The wedding of Brooke Davis and Julian Baker
The wedding '''of Julian Baker and Brooke Davis' was a very joyous day, despite Brooke recently losing her company and problems due to her fertilty. Ceremony Location The marriage took place in the church of Tree Hill. The church was decorated by Julian, Haley and Sylvia, from the "design" from Brooke's wedding book, although Sylvia (who paid for the marriage) did not agree to how she wanted it to be. It was decorated with white flowers (the same as Brooke's bouquet), white candles, a white alley with white flower petals. The church also used a light system set up for marriage by Quinn for the photos. Vows Julian Brooke, before I met you I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy. I had nothing else to compare it to, then you walked into my life and everything changed. I realized how empty my world was without you in it, and my old life was no longer capable of making me happy… not without you. I love everything about you, Brooke. I love the way you challenged me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. I can’t imagine spending my life without you, and if you say “yes” to me in a few minutes, I won’t have to. You look beautiful by the way. Brooke Julian, before I met you my world revolved around one thing… me. And I liked it that way on my own, but then I met you and you saw through the facade. You saw me. You’ve taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I can’t possibly describe how much I love you, so I’ll tell you why I love you. You see the world in a way that no one else does and you appreciate everything, including me. There’s no one in the world like you, and if you say “yes” in a few minutes, I’ll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything, including you… the most unique, wonderful, and terribly handsome man I have ever met. Julian and brooke had twins and their names were ..... Reception Location The fest took place in a beautiful room, decorated by Haley and Sylvia. The decor was quite similar to the one in the church: white flowers and candles. The main style of the room was a very formal black and white theme exept for the wall which was a deep red/pink colour, and the flowers had the same colour as the wall. The black was the statement color with the bold floor being black as well as the runners along the tables. The tablecloths were white, and the chairs were transparent, with white silk noeauds. During the reception, Haley was afraid whether the room would please Brooke. Nathan told his wife that the room was beautiful, and she shouldn't worry. He thought Haley and Sylvia were very talented with wedding decorations. The tables were spread near the dancefloor and the table of the spouses just beside the dancefloor. The waiters served food and beverages throughtout the reception and were dressed in the usual black trousers and white shirts with black tow ties which complimented the wedding theme. First Dance '' Hold me down, sweet and low little girl Hold me down, sweet and low and I will carry you home, Hold me down, sweet and low little girl, ''' Hold me down, and I'll carry you home'' Brooke and Julian shared their first dance to Sweet and Low by Augustana, which had a lot of meaning to the couple, and they were watched by their friends and guests. Speeches Best Man J.K. Rowling once wrote, "the consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed." J.K. Rowling was right. But what most of you don't know is Julian was able to do it. He knew a long time ago that he would find Brooke. When Julian was my age, which was a very, very, very, very long time ago, he went to a county fair, and he met a girl...not Brooke. But they went on a bunch of rides together, including the Octopus. Irrelevant to the story. But that night, Julian felt a crush for the first time, a real crush. Relax, Aunt Brooke. He was my age. So at the end of the night, they decided to break this bumper-car token in half. Julian has kept his half all these years, not because he missed the girl, but because he knew somewhere out there was the other half, his perfect match. And he was right. Today Julian married my Aunt Brooke. She's probably the coolest girl I know and the girl Julian's been waiting for since he broke this bumper-car token in half a long time ago at a county fair. And today, Julian gave me this token. He said he didn't need it anymore because he found his other half. Congratulations, Julian. I think it was worth the wait. Matron of Honor Well, when I first met Brooke Davis she had no idea who I was. Of course, everyone knew who she was. She was the most popular girl in school. She was head cheerleader, annoyingly pretty. Still is. And I used to wonder back then, "what it would be like to be friends with Brooke? Would she make me popular? Would all the boys start asking me out?" And then one night, I got to hang out with Brooke all night. And, oh, she didn't like my name, though, so she decided she was gonna give me a name that she did like, which ended up being Brooke. And from that moment, I knew that I wanted Brooke to be my friend, not because she was gonna make me popular and not because boys would start asking me out, but because I got a glimpse of the real Brooke, a girl with the biggest heart that I have ever known. And, you know, when you're in high school, it's not very easy to let people see who you really are. I could see it, though. It was in the eyes. So we became friends, and now she's my best friend. We've been through so much together over the years. And our friendship is still growing. So I know that your friendship and love for Julian will continue to grow every year for the rest of your lives. And I feel so lucky to be a part of that. I love you, Brooke Davis. Cake The cake was white, had several tiers and was decorated with sugar flowers similar to the flowers decorating the room. The cake went against the general very formal and modern black and white theme with statement pink flowers and walls in the reception hall due to it being very girly and containing yellow orichads although they did have hints of pink and unlike most wedding cakes the flowers were two-dimensional. Outfits Dress Brooke's dress was very similar to the first dress she ever designed, which was for Haley's second wedding. It was strapless and contained a tight fit until just above the knees, where it flared out slightly and was covered in ruffles of light white material until the bottom of the dress. It was held in at the waist by a creamy silk belt which had diamonds in the middle. Her hair was in a tight bun which a double hair band, made out of single diamonds, held together. Bridesmaid Dress Haley's bridesmaid/matron of honor dress was a peach colour ,which didn't go along with the theme of the wedding. This could have been because it was difficult to find a maternity dress for a heavily pregnant Haley to wear. The dress was held together on one shoulder and drapped along the bust were it leveled at her bump and from there it once again draped until the dress ended at her knees. She wore her dress with nude pumps, a diamond bracelet and her hair loose at her shoulders. Bouquet The bride's bouquet was composed of the same white flowers that decorated the church and the hall, and had at its center a small white rose. At the time of traditional "throw bouquet" of the bride, the bouquet was destroyed by Millie, who caught the bouquet, while she was falling. Rings The wedding rings were made of white gold and were very simple containing no embolisment on them. They were also both very wide curved bands, changing width. depending on the male and female verison of the ring. The width of Brooke's wedding ring was much larger than her engagement ring which was very tiny as to take nothing away from the large diamond. Brooke's Book Shortly after being proposed to by Julian, Brooke began a book, with all her ideas for her wedding: the dress, the bouquet, the cake, etc. with drawings (by herself), pieces of fabric and photos. After losing her company, Brooke realized that her ideas now cost too much, and Haley convinced her to abandon the book. But Haley then used the book to realize Brooke's dream wedding, and send it to Sylvia, who paid all the expenses. Wedding Dress Brooke had previously dream of designing and making her own wedding dress but couldn't afford it after losing her company. The dress was skin-tight with a sweetheart neckline and was held in along the waist with a ribbon, until the hips of the dress was covered in very intercut details and this similar detail was along the bottom of the dress with some of it moving up along the dress. Bouquet Brooke dreamed that the bouquet was composed of orchids and flowers, and surrounded by silk the flowers were multiple shades of pink. but her bouquet instead were full of white lilies and dark green large leaves Cake Brooke had designed the cake, white, she wanted, with several tiers and decorated to roses along the bottom of each floor, and on the top level there was a group of flowers topping the cake which was similar to the final cake. Instead the cake contained yellow lilies which were 2D and pale. Music The following songs were played/performed at both the wedding and the reception (which was DJ-ed). *'''"Thought You Knew'"' - Melanoid *'"'My Baby"' - Julia Stone *'"Marry Me'"' - Train *'"'I Do"' - Susie Suh *'"'Michigan"' - Derby *'"'Sweet and Low" (Acoustic)' - Augustana (first dance) *'"'You Are The Best Thing"' - Ray LaMontagne Guests The following were guestings at the wedding (not including the wedding party): *Nathan Scott *Sylvia Baker *Paul Norris *Quinn James *Clay Evans *Marvin McFadden *Skills Taylor *Mia Catalano *Chase Adams *Millicent Huxtable *Alex Dupre *Madison Photos 35.jpg 34.jpg 33.jpg 30.jpg 29.jpg 28.jpg 26.jpg 25.jpg 24.jpg 23.jpg 22.jpg 21.jpg 19.jpg 17.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 12.jpg 10.jpg 9.jpg 8.jpg 7.jpg 6.jpg 1.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 8.142.jpg Brulianwedding.jpg 3024656436 1 3 8k4WZnr3.jpg Julian and Brooke.jpg page5_blog_entry17-oth_wedding_setphoto_01.jpg page5_blog_entry17-oth_wedding_setphoto_02.jpg page5_blog_entry17-oth_wedding_setphoto_03.jpg page5_blog_entry17-oth_wedding_setphoto_04.jpg page5_blog_entry17-oth_wedding_setphoto_05.jpg OneTreeHill510.jpg 813OneTreeHill0940.jpg The offical photography from the wedding was taken by professional photographer, Quinn James, as part of her company/gallery ''Focus. It mainly features formal photos of the wedding party and a few of the wedding guests as well as some funny and self taken photos of the bride and groom and their friends. Quinn was hired because of her friendship with Brooke. The two ladies had also worked together on a shot for Clothes Over Bros, and Brooke enjoyed her work and they style of it. Julian's mother, who paid for the wedding, had previously wanted to employ another photographer. Trivia *Peyton Sawyer was the originally maitron of honor, but her daughter Sawyer was ill. As a result, Brooke's other best friend Haley James Scott stepped in. *The wedding dress was actually designed by BCBG Max Azria along with Sophia Bush. *The photographer was Quinn James, the sister of the Bride's Maid of Honor. *Brooke's father, Ted Davis were the one who was going to give his daughter away, but he was absent so Brooke's mother, Victoria Davis gave Brooke instead. *The wedding was financed by Sylvia Baker, the mother of the groom. *Offical website: http://cwtv.com/thecw/brookeandjulian *Brooke and Julian's biological twin sons would be baptized in the same church. *At OTH french Convention Hilarie Burton, who play Brooke best friend Peyton Sawyer, says, maybe as a joke, that she was not invited for Brulian wedding. Category:Weddings Category:Events